How to Defeat a Dark Lord or Become One: The Arte of Making Friends
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Follow Harry as he decides that he needs to make more friends and fast if he wants to defeat Voldemort.


The Way To Defeat a Dark Lord or Become One: The Secret Arte of Making Friends

Harry was at his whits end.

How in the name of God and Merlin was he supposed to defeat Voldemort? He was an average wizard with an above average power level, and his only two friends were a walking trashcan (Ron) and a bookish tomboy (Hermione). He needed some strong allies to stand with him against the so-called Dark Lord, but where was he supposed to find them?

He was up late in the library, searching for a book that might give him a clue how to gain allies in this fucked up world. Eventually, he found a book entitled: _The Way To Defeat_ _a_ _Dark Lord_ _or Become One_ _: The Secret Arte of Making Friends_. He was captivated as he read the book cover to cover at least three times to memorize its contents. After doing that, he struggled to make sense of the information that he had just memorized. Once he managed to do that, he felt confident that he would be able to find some strong allies to stand with him.

In the great hall, at breakfast, the next day, Harry activated his mage sight and honed in on the four most powerful auras in the student body. One radiated from a blonde witch at the Slytherin table. The second radiated from an indian witch at the Ravenclaw table. The third radiated from a redheaded witch at the Hufflepuff table. The fourth radiated from his best friend, Hermione. He thought back to what the book said about handling witches.

 _The best way to deal with a witch that you wish to gain an alliance with is to engage in sexual intercourse with the female and bind her to your house._

Harry made his way to the Slytherin table. "What's up, Greengrass?"

"Nothing much, Potter."

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I ride my broom."

"Really? Me too!"

"No kidding!"

Harry then leaned in to the blonde witch and placed a kiss on her lips. "I want you, Daphne." He cupped the girl's breasts and squeezed, making Daphne moan. "Let us take this elsewhere."

Harry grunted as he thrust into Daphne's tight cunt, making the blonde witch moan. He fucked her hard and fast, making her moans turn into shrieks. With a grunt, he came. He then pulled out and prodded her back door with his tip. She tried to relax as she felt his cock stretch her rectum as he thrust into her. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. He came with a grunt.

Then, she was on her knees before him, his cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking him into her mouth and sucking him off as she worked his rod with her skilled tongue. It wasn't long before he spewed his load into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed his load. "Good girl."

"That was amazing," sighed Daphne as Harry snuggled into her embrace. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table as he contemplated who he should take next. The logical order would make the Ravenclaw girl next, but the Puff looked so good from where he was sitting. Deciding to screw logic and screw the Hufflepuff, he made his way over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Good morning, Ms. Bones."

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry kissed the redheaded girl on the lips. "I want you, Susan."

Susan moaned as Harry thrust into her velvet walls. Her moans turned into shrieks as he fucked her with hard and fast thrust. He grunted as he came. He then prodded her back door. She tried to relax as she felt his cock stretch her rectum as he pushed into her. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. With a grunt, he came.

Then, she was on her knees before him, his cock tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking him into her mouth and sucking him off as she worked his rod with her tongue. It wasn't long before he released his load into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed his load. "Good girl."

"That was incredible," sighed Susan as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table as he contemplated who he wanted to take next. He'd skipped the Ravenclaw before, so it would be logical to fuck her next, but why should he let logic control his decisions now? He turned to his bookish friend.

"Morning, Hermione."

"Morning, Harry."

"Sleep well?"

"Like a log."

Harry then leaned in and kissed his best friend on the lips. "I want you, Hermione."

Hermione moaned as Harry thrust into her tight pussy. Her moans turned into shrieks as he fucked her with hard and fast thrusts. He grunted as he came. He then prodded her back door with his tip. She tried to relax as she felt his cock invade her rectum. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. He came with a grunt.

Then, she was on her knees before him with his cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. Instinctively, she took him into her mouth, sucking him off as she worked his rod with her skilled tongue. It wasn't long before he spewed his load into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed every drop. "Good girl."

"That was wonderful," said Hermione as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw table to greet his final conquest.

"Good morning, Padma."

"Good morning, Harry."

"Sleep well?"

"Like a baby."

Harry then leaned in and kissed the Indian witch. "I want you, Padma."

Padma moaned as Harry thrust into her tight snatch. Her moans turned into shrieks as he fucked her with hard and fast thrusts. He grunted as he came. He then pulled out and prodded her back door with his tip. She tried to relax as she felt his cock stretch out her rectum. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. He came with a grunt.

Then, she was on her knees with his cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking him into her mouth and sucking him off as she worked his rod with her skilled tongue. It wasn't long before he came into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed every drop. "Good girl."

"That was incredible," she said as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Now that he had the most powerful witches in Hogwarts bound to his house, Harry thought about what he should do next. He needed more allies, but wasn't willing to settle for less than the best of the best. He activated his mage sight to determine the most powerful wizards in Hogwarts. Once again, there was one in each house.

He decided that he should talk to his friend Neville first.

"Good Morning, Neville."

"Morning, Harry."

"Sleep well."

"Like a log."

"I'd like to talk to you about my proposal to renew the alliance between Houses Potter and Longbottom."

"There's no need. The kind of alliance our Houses have cannot expire or be dissolved. You just have to say the word, and I'll be there right by your side."

"I always want you by my side, Neville. You're a good friend."

"Thank you."

Harry then made his way to the Hufflepuff table. "Good morning, Justin."

"Morning, Harry."

"I would like to talk to you about my proposal of an alliance between yourself and House Potter. Not only am I in desperate need of allies, but having House Potter on your side will make sure you get treated fairly when seeking employment in the magical community."

"I would love to be your ally, Harry."

"What level of alliance do you want? A temporary alliance that can be dissolved at any time, a generational alliance that has to be renewed every generation, or a permanent alliance, which lasts forever."

"I would like the permanent alliance, Harry."

"Good, sign here." Harry handed Justin a contract and a blood quill and watched as he signed the contract book. "Now House Potter is eternally aligned with the interests of the Finch-Fletchey family, for as long as our families have magic."

Harry then made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Good morning, Rodger."

"Morning, Harry."

"I would like you to consider an alliance between Houses Davies and Potter."

"I would be honored to make such an alliance."

"Temporary, generational, or permanent."

"Permanent."

"Sign here." Harry handed him the contract book of Potter alliances, turned to the page of Permanent Allies. Davies signed on the line. Harry then signed the Davies contract book. "Thank you. House Potter is now permanently aligned with the interests of House Davies and vice versa."

Harry finally made his way to the Slytherin table. "Morning, Zabini."

"Morning, Potter."

"I would like to offer an alliance between Houses Potter and Zabini."

"I would be honored to enact such an alliance."

"Temporary, generational, or permanent?"

"Permanent."

"Sign here." Harry handed him the contract book and watched as he signed the line below Rodger's signature. Harry then signed the Zabini contract book. "Thank you. House Potter is now permanently aligned with the interests of House Zavini and vice versa."

"See you later, Potter."

Now that House Potter had eight strong allies, four of which were bound to the house, Harry was feeling better about his chances of survival.

Harry was considering his options for getting more allies. He eventually decided upon taking a trip to Beauxbatons. He sent an owl to Olympe, asking for a carriage to come and pick him and Hermione up.

Harry and Hermione stood at the gates of Hogwarts as a carriage pulled by winged horses touched down. They got in and snuggled together as they enjoyed the flight to Beauxbatons.

At Beauxbatons, they were greeted by Fleur and Gabrielle. Harry's mage sight told him that the Veela were the two most powerful witches in the building. Harry kissed Fleur on the lips in greeting. "I want you, Fleur."

Fleur moaned as Harry thrust into her velvet walls. Her moans turned into shrieks as he fucked her with hard and fast thrusts. "Fuck yeah," Fleur moaned. With a grunt, he released his load into her waiting snatch. He pulled out and prodded her back door with his tip. She tried to relax as she felt him enter her rectum. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. He came with a grunt.

Then, she was on her knees, his cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he ordered. She complied, taking him into her mouth and sucking him off as she worked his rod with her skilled tongue. It wasn't long before he came into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed every drop. "Good girl."

"It's my turn," said Gabrielle, pushing Fleur out of the way and wagging her tail bone enticingly. She moaned as Harry speared into her velvet walls. Her moans turned into shrieks as he fucked her with hard and fast thrusts. He came with a grunt. He then prodded her asshole. She tried to relax as she felt his cock invade her rectum. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. He came with a grunt.

Then, Gabby was on her knees, his cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking him into her mouth and sucking him off as she worked his rod with her skilled tongue. It wasn't long before he came into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed every drop. "Good girl."

The Delacour sisters snuggled up with him and fell asleep.

The next morning of his stay in France, he used his mage sight to scope out more mates and allies. Witches and wizards at Beauxbatons were far more powerful than the ones at Hogwarts. Harry could spot ten more witches, and a dozen wizards, that would be useful to him.

With his targets scoped out, he headed off to class, eager to see how different it would be from Hogwarts.

Classes were incredible. Harry learned so much in a single day. He'd had to take first year classes to keep up with the level that was expected at Beauxbatons. He decided then and there that once he got back from Durmstrang he would go for seven years at Beauxbatons.

He bonded the witches one by one and made alliances with the wizards. With that done, he waited until the end of the Semester to take a boat to Durmstrang.

At Durmstrang, he bonded with twenty witches and made alliances with thirty wizards. It was official, he was ready to go toe to toe with Voldemort.


End file.
